


Day Nine || Chance

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: While out on a school trip, Sasuke is approached by a mysterious priestess and offered a chance to have his fortune read. He's usually not one to indulge in luck, but he might be pleasantly surprised.





	Day Nine || Chance

“Come on guys, it’s not much further!”

“Slow down, Naruto! We have all day, there’s no need to rush!” Huffing, Sakura keeps climbing the stairs upward. “It’s a class trip, we should take our time and enjoy it!”

“But the quicker we are, the more we can see!”

“What, for a few seconds before you whisk us off somewhere else? What’s the point of it, then?”

“Both of you quiet down. You’re giving me a headache,” Sasuke complains from the rear, looking anything but happy. It would figure his assigned three-person group would include his loudmouth best friend and the most obnoxious of his self-described ‘fan girls’...eugh.

“Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun! Should we slow down?”

“Let’s just...make it to the top, and then take a break.”

“Oi, teme! Pick up the pace!”

“Can it, dobe.”

A few minutes pass before the trio make it to their destination: a hilltop shrine in their class’s visited city for the end-of-year trip. Sakura immediately moves to the railing, gripping it and leaning over. “Oh, wooow! Look at this view! Isn’t is amazing?”

Right on cue, Naruto leans alongside her, giving her a wiggle of his brows. “I dunno, doesn’t really compare to what  _ I’m _ lookin’ at!”

“Oh, shut up - you’re the last thing I wanna see today, Naruto! We should have been assigned pairs...and then it would be just me and Sasuke-kun!”

“Or you and me!”

“I woulda gone home!”

“Aww…!”

Dark eyes rolling, Sasuke leaves the pair of them to squabble, moving toward the shrine proper. It’s inundated by more modern things like merchandise and picture backdrops. Though not a devoted Shintōist by any means, something about the sight still irks him.

For a time he’s left unmolested to wander aimlessly. Several other groups from their class have made the trek up, flocking around the various attractions around the shrine itself. A few have already bought souvenirs, judging by bags in hand and students contemplating their wallets.

“Care for an o-mikuji?”

Startling at a voice suddenly beside him, Sasuke balks as a miko - or, at least a girl  _ dressed _ like a miko - addresses him with a smile. “...uh…?” She looks like a ghost!

“Just donate a five yen coin, and you can have your fortune told by the kami!” She gestures to a set of boxes: one with a slot for said donations, and the other open with small rolled strips of paper within. Silver eyes flash, smile almost looking mischievous. “O-Inari-sama would be much appreciative. Take a chance and learn your fate…?”

“...I -”

“W-wait…!”

Gaze torn at a voice, Sasuke looks over to see none other than his group members confronting another pair from a separate group. Two boys - he recognizes them as Kiba and Shino - mirror Naruto and Sakura. That being the former being held back by the latter.

Off to a side, looking unsure, is another girl. Hinata, if he remembers right.

“The hell’d you say?!” Naruto demands, straining against Sakura’s hold on him.

“Y’heard me, dumbass!” is Kiba’s shouted reply.

“Enough!”

Looking stern, a kannushi approaches and steps between the pairs. “You taint the air with your foul words! Begone, all of you!”

“What?”

“We just got here!”

“Disrespect upon O-Inari-sama’s holy ground will not be tolerated!” He shoots them all scowls. “I would ask you to leave, lest I reprimand you further!” 

Trying not to look involved, Sasuke takes half a step back. Across the way, he sees Hinata do the same.

“Man, look what you did!” Naruto complains, shoving hands in his pockets as Sakura walks dejectedly beside him.

“You started it,” Kiba rebukes, much the same as Shino shakes his head.

“You…!”

“Stop it!” Sakura hisses curtly. “Let’s just go! We can hit up the next spot on the map, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

...somehow, they fail to notice Sasuke’s absence. And in the same beat, Hinata’s. Looking at a loss, she glances around before spotting him.

Great.

Crossing the courtyard a bit quickly, she asks, “Um...a-are you going to...follow them?”

“Maybe later.”

“...friends of yours…?”

He glances at the miko. “...uh...sorta…”

“Well, given you were not involved, you may stay...though you will be left behind.”

“No, that’s fine, I’ll...stay a little longer.”

Her expression turns knowing. “...so...tell your fortune…?”

Looking skeptically to the boxes, Sasuke sighs. Five yen is hardly anything...and it’s something to do.

“Um...I-I’ll take one too, please!”

“Splendid! Just put in your donation, and choose an o-mikuji. May the gods smile upon you.” There’s another coy, fox-like grin and a bow, hands in her sleeves.

Digging out the coin, Sasuke slips his in first, taking up a slip as Hinata does the same.

_ Dai-kichi: negaigoto, ren’ai _

...what?!

Sasuke stares, expression bordered between shock and a reflexive repulsion. A large blessing...regarding a wish or desire, and... _ romantic love? _ That’s the  _ last _ thing he wants right now! If anything, he gets too much of it. Girls never leave him alone! Even a few boys! He thinks to crumple it up and toss it away, but the miko speaks.

“Remember, any unwanted fortunes are best pinned to a pine tree, as the old saying goes.” She nods to one littered with slips. “Though you may find them to be a blessing in disguise.”

Sasuke nearly refutes her, but thinks to glance to Hinata. Her own face is more crestfallen, pale eyes flickering over the text he can see from his angle. 

_ Sue-kyō, machibito _

Ending curse...someone waited for. Does that mean…?

“Thanks so much for your contribution,” the miko offers. “Remember, the gods often work in mysterious ways. One closed door often leads to the opening of another.” A bow. “Now, I beg your pardon...but other guests wish to partake.”

“Er...right.” Stepping aside, Sasuke gently tugs Hinata with him. “...bad fortune?”

“...I don’t know. It might be telling me something I a-already knew…”

“You and me both.”

That earns a curious glance. “...oh?”

“...I guess it depends on how you read it.”

A silence falls for a time, but eventually Hinata offers, “We should probably, um...find our groups. Maybe they’ve noticed we’re gone?”

“Well, it’s not like they can come look for us. Not after that scolding they got.”

Hinata giggles softly into a hand. “Kiba-kun is always so loud...it g-gets him into trouble a lot.”

“Same with Naruto. Though I have to admit, it was nice being up there without all hounding...from either of them. The whole tour would probably be a lot nicer with you, instead.”

She can’t help a small jolt of surprise. “O-oh...well, I...guess I  _ am _ pretty quiet.”

“Which is a lot better than Sakura and her gushing. I’m almost tempted to stay up here a while longer...but I guess there’s a lot more more to see.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to miss out.”

They begin descending the steps, each apparently lost in thought. Blessings in disguise, huh? Sasuke can’t really understand how his would be. There’s no one who’s been  _ interested _ in him that he’s felt any interest in in turn. They’re all just...too  _ much _ . Much like his assigned partners have been for the entire day. The only peace he’s gotten has been...right…...now.

...uh…

Hers said something about ending waiting for someone...right? And everyone knows about her crush on his best friend (well, everyone  _ but _ Naruto, it seems).

Where one door shuts...another door opens.

Stop waiting.

A blessing of romance.

Shaking his head from the thought, Sasuke immediately disregards it. He doesn’t believe in all that stuff, anyway! Just a bunch of nonsense - they could have grabbed any slips and had some other silly coincidence line up!

...right?

It’s then they reach the bottom, and happen to cross paths with none other than their missing squadmates. “ _ There _ you are!” Sakura squeals, much to his irritation. “Where have you -?” Noticing his companion, she comes to a dead halt. “...uh…”

“Since  _ you two _ got kicked out early, I stayed and enjoyed myself. Hyūga here was much in the same boat. Thought we’d come looking for you.”

Suspicion colors her gaze, and he can’t help but enjoy it. “...but -?”

“It’s getting late - we better do our afternoon check-in with the chaperones,” Sasuke cuts in. “Don’t want to get in any  _ more _ trouble, do you?”

She balks, Naruto doing the same behind her. “I-I, uh…”

“Come on.” He puts hands in his pockets, moving to lead. As he does, there’s a brief nod to his temporary companion. “Later, Hyūga.”

“...uh, b-bye…?”

Ignoring both Naruto and Sakura’s pestering questions, Sasuke fiddles with the rolled-up slip between his fingers, having elected to keep it rather than pin it.

...maybe he should take chances more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine! Very late in the day due to a busy schedule, but here we are!
> 
> This took some finagling (and a second attempt) - wasn't sure what to write, but hopefully this is passable! I do enjoy the occasional modern setting. And anything Shintō is fun as well!
> 
> Anyway, it's VERY late, so I'd best hop to it! See y'all tomorrow - thanks as always for reading!


End file.
